


sharp like a knife (call me your bitch)

by eddiethebratty



Series: scream au [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Scream AU, Verbal Abuse, Violence, airheaded!eddie, serial killer!richie, stan cleans up after their messes ;), this is VERY dark please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiethebratty/pseuds/eddiethebratty
Summary: stan discovers something startling about his boyfriends
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: scream au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	sharp like a knife (call me your bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> yet another work brought to you by my discord sewer rats. a very short drabble to get some inspo out. pls enjoy and mind the tags <3 this is a dark one

“fuck yeah, you little bitch. call me daddy.” stan sobbed, crying out as his hair was tugged back so hard he was afraid it would be ripped from the roots. eddie was watching them on the upper half of the bed, clad in only his pretty lacy pink panties, sucking on the dildo richie had given him because he needed something in his mouth while he watched stan get fucked. 

“d-d-daddy!” stan nearly shouted, his vision blurry with tears. all he could see in his mind’s eyes was the dead body outside on the back porch, riddled with stab wounds and covered in bright red blood, glistening under the light of the full moon. it had awoken something primal in him, seeing the body, richie walking out of the kitchen with a dish rag in his hands, eddie telling him it’s not what he thought even though it clearly was.  
eddie cried and stan couldn’t help it; he couldn’t leave. the most rational part of his brain told him he should run and call the police. but looking at eddie’s wide, glossy eyes, he just couldn’t. he told him it was okay, that he didn’t have to cry. eddie had immediately stopped, tears vanishing like they were never there. richie told them to go upstairs in a rough voice, and get each other ready for him. eddie giggled excitedly and grabbed stan’s voice, leading him upstairs into the dark of his bedroom.

“he always gets horny after killing,” eddie said nonchalantly, like he was talking about the weather. “you won’t be able to walk for a few days.”  
richie walked in, cock out of his pants, and before stan could say anything he’d shoved his cock inside his ass and started moving, strong hands grasping at his waist as eddie watched, looking equal parts jealous and turned on. richie had fucked him before, and he was always a little rough, but never this much. stan felt pain, but it was so wrapped up in pleasure that he barely noticed it. he could hear himself moaning loudly, and wondered if he looked like eddie did when he was on richie’s cock. like he was drunk off of it.  
he called richie daddy, and instead of shame he felt comforted. richie would protect him; he would protect both of them. the thrusts got quicker, and stan could tell richie was close.

“come inside me, daddy. fuck me all full of your come.” he heard himself blurt out, teary gaze locking with eddie’s, who was nearly deepthroating the dildo. that, combined with richie’s huge cock inside him, made him come so hard he saw white.

“fuck yeah, you want my come, you little bitch? you can have it, take daddy’s come like a good boy.” stan nodded quickly and moaned when he felt richie come inside him, warm and wet and all his. richie moaned and his hips stuttered, and stan missed the heavy slap of richie’s balls against his perineum. they were always so good to feel against his skin; heavy and low-hanging.

“you’re next, you fucking whore.” richie grabbed eddie’s ankle and dragged him toward his cock. fucked out, hole dripping with a mixture of blood and come, he didn’t know if he felt sorry for eddie or not.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about murder boyfriends @princessdaddy on tumblr!!!


End file.
